There is a power distribution system that is provided with a Direct Current (DC) power source, such as a solar cell which generates power using solar light in the daytime and a secondary battery which is charged by a commercial power source or a distributed power source such as the solar cell, and that uses both DC power from the DC power source and the commercial power source to operate home electric appliances (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-178025).